Game of Love
by cherbloz94
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are best friend and also the most popular boygirl in their campus.Sakura likes Syaoran but he's unaware.When a transfer student comes,jealousy started to come in his senses.Dance?What?[Full summary inside]
1. Bestfriend or More?

**Summary:**Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syaoran are the most popular hearthrob on their respective campus which is;**TOMOEDA HIGH**.Besides that,they are best friends.Syaoran would always ask Sakura to help him court a girl but what if Sakura love him and Syaoran was unawared about it?What if jealousy start to occur?Dance?What?

**sakli94:**Here I am again presenting you a new story.Sorry for not updating soon because I was reviewing for my Semestral Examination.Gladly,the hell week(Examination week) had just past.

* * *

**BESTFRIENDS!or MORE?!?!**

"Hey Saks!"an amber-eyed boy wave to Sakura Kinomoto virgously.

"Hey Syao!"Sakura wave back to the boy.

Syaoran Li:Most popular boy in Tomoeda High.Why?Because...he is...

**Gorgeous**

**Athletic**

**Smart**

**Rich and...**

**One hell of a playa!**

Sakura Kinomoto:Most popular girl in Tomoeda High because...

**Cute**

**Bubbly**

**Most friendly girl in Tomoeda High**

**Rich**

**Kind**

**Smart and...**

**Athletic**

They are best friends!

"Sakura...ano...since we are BESTEST friend...would you do me a favour?"Syaoran pleaded using his puppy dog eye

_'How cute!Who could resist THAT?'_Sakura thought while looking at her best friend whom someday she hope to be her boyfriend.

_'RRRIIIIGGGGHHHTTT!'_she thought sarcasticly

"Hmm...Lemme guess,you want me to help you court a girl AGAIN.Am I right?"Sakura said even though she felt a pang pierced through her heart.

Syaoran sighed and nodded.

"Now is the month of November and 1st week too so...your next victim will be..."Sakura ran her gorgeous emerald eyes through the people around her and pointed to a particular girl..."her,Li Meiling!"

Syaoran blushed like a tomato and turned his head away hoping that Sakura wouldn't notice him blushed.

Sakura shooked her head slowly and gave him a LLLLOOOOONNNNGGGG sigh.She walked up to Meiling(completely leaving Syaoran staring at her dumbly)

"Hey Mei!"Sakura greeted her cheerfully giving her a pearly smile.

"Hey Saks!"Meiling replied and gave her a hug which she returned gladly.

"A-Ano...are you dating someone NOW?"the green-eyed beauty asked her.

"Of course!He is Taiko Yamanoko."she answered proudly.

"Oohhh!Ya mean the almighty vice captain next to my best friend right?"

"Yar"

"Okie...Thanks!"Sakura said and walk away.

**_Syaoran's P.O.V_**

Wonder how did it go?

Did my best friend get her to date with me?

I saw Saks and approached her.

She has a frown on her delicate face and threw me a 'sorry-i-can't-get-her-coz-she's-dating-someone' look.

I threw her a sad smile.

"Umm...you said she's dating someone so...who might that be?"I asked her curiosly

"Taiko Yamanoko"she squeaked looking to the ground.

"Oh!S'ok"I said kinda disappointed but still manage to gave her a reasuring look.

**_End of P.O.V._**

**_Sakura's P.O.V._**

"Come on!Lets head back to class now."the boy next to me said,the boy which conquered my heart.

I gave him a small nod and followed him.

I knew that he would only see me as hi bet friend nothing more but still hoped...

I knew I have no chance...

That's why I made up my mind that from today onwards...

I'll work hard to...

Forget what I feel about him...

Even though it's hard to.

**_End of P.O.V._**

Sakura stared at the boy next to her and in her eyes you could see pain and hope.

_'I'm sorry but this is for the best...'_the emerald eyed beauty thought painfully.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**sakli94:**(sniff)How was..(sniff)..it?Kinda sad,huh?If you think I can improve it please gimme your suggestions and don't forget to review!


	2. Start of something new!

**Summary:**Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syaoran are the most popular hearthrob on their respective campus which is;**TOMOEDA HIGH**.Besides that,they are best friends.Syaoran would always ask Sakura to help him court a girl but what if Sakura love him and Syaoran was unawared about it?What if jealousy start to occur?Dance?What?

* * *

**START OF SOMETHING NEW???**

**_Sakura's P.O.V.(6.44 am)_**

"Tick...tock...tick...tock..."I could here the time passed by.

Yet again,it's raining cats and dogs.It seems like the heaven is also crying for me.

I let out a sigh and look back outside the window.

Today will be a special day.Why?

All my pain will end today...I guess so...Maybe only...

I'll try to** START SOMETHING NEW TODAY**.

I dunno how but...I guess it'll work out just fine in the end...

_Sigh..._

I sighed again for the umpteenth time...

I MUST think of an idea how to...forget...THINGS...

Hmmm...how about ignore Syao?Sounds good!

I'll give it a try...

**_End of Sakura's P.O.V._**

"Kaijuu!Wake up!!!!"a loud booming voice called her.

She looked at the clock and saw it was 7 am.

She has an hour and a half to get ready to school.

She picked up her self and went to the bathroom.

**_7.22 am(Breakfast)_**

"Ohayou!!!!"a bubbly voice greeted.

And that voice belong to the one and only:**SAKURA KINOMOTO!!!**

**(sakli94:**Banzai!Banzai!!!!(sarcastic)

Touya Kinomoto,Sakura's brother,was reading the newspaper when Sakura greeted.He ALMOST spit out his coffee because it's really rare for his sister to wake up this early._'Wonder why?Is there something wrong?'_Touya and their father,Fujitaka thought worriedly.

They are going to ask Sakura when she said,"Tell Syaoran I'm taking our Mercedez today,okie?"and with that...she ran out of the house.

**_7.58 am(Syaoran picking up Saks)_**

"Beeeeeeeeepppp!Beeeeepppp!"Syaoran beep-ed his car loudly.

"Hey!Gaki!Stop that will ya?"Touya yelled angrily at Syaoran.

"Huh?But I need to pick up Sakura or will be late for school!"

"No ya don't.She went to school 30 minutes ago."

Syaoran went wide-eye.He knew that Sakura isn't a morning person but today...she went to school earlier than him.

"O-Okay!"and he drove off.

**_8.13am(At school)_**

"Hey!Morning,Syaoran!"

(Guess who?Sakura?)Nah!It's the ALMIGHTY:

Eriol Hiiragizawa: **Heartrob #2(2nd To Syaoran)**

**Syaoran best GUY friend **

**Tomoyo's boyfriend.**

**Rich**

**Basketball team captain**

**Smart**

**Gorgeous...**

**Annoying(**does that counts?)

"Hn"Syaoran grumbled back.

"Lookie!Syao-chan is in bad mood!Wonder why?"

"Hiiragizawa would ya please leave me alone and for 1 598 234 times,STOP CALLING ME WEIRD NAMES or I'll tell your beloved Tomoyo that you collects nail polish and lip gloss!"the amber-eyed hottie threatened and gave him a cold glare.

"NNNNNOOOOOOO!You can't do that!"Eriol whine(like a girl)

"Oh yes I can!"(smirked)

That was the last straw!

Eriol...

ran away,whining like a little girl.

Syaoran grinned triumpahntly but then suddenly replaced by a frown when he saw an abaurn haired girl with enchanting green eyes walking through the hallway.

"Saks!Oi!"he called.

Sakura turned around and saw Syaoran calling and waving to her with a frown on his face.

_Uh-oh..._

**To be continued...**

_

* * *

_

**_Preview for the next chapter..._**

_"Class we have a new student from Tokyo today."_

**_Meanwhile..._**

_"Hey Saks...What's bothering you?You've been totally ignoring Syaoran lately."Tomoyo said._

_Sakura was going to reply when..."Please welcome--"_

_

* * *

_

**sakli94:**That's all for now.Please review so I can update more chappie!

* * *


	3. Tranfer student Who?

**Summary:**Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syaoran are the most popular hearthrob on their respective campus which is;**TOMOEDA HIGH**.Besides that,they are best friends.Syaoran would always ask Sakura to help him court a girl but what if Sakura love him and Syaoran was unawared about it?What if jealousy start to occur?Dance?What?

* * *

**TRANSFER STUDENTS?WHO???**

Once Sakura saw Syaoran she immediately turned the other way totally ignoring him.

Syaoran shot an eyebrow up curious of the reason why his best friend is acting so weird.

**MATH GRADE?!**

**Hmmmm...BOYZ?**

**FAMILY MATTERS?**

Those are few reasons he could think of.Of course he's sure that it's not about Maths as thay're in the same class and Sakura would always come to him for help.

Math is out!

Next...Boyz?Syaoran is sure that Sakura wouldn't hide something like that to him and she isn't checking out any boys so...BOYZ--OUT...

Hmmm...Family matters?If there's any then Sakura would tell him or ask him for confrontation.

_Sigh..._

**_Syaoran's P.O.V._**

Why is Sakura acting weird?

Why is she IGNORING ME?

Is she hiding a secret?

Well if she is,I'm going to find out SOONER or LATER.

Muahahahaha...

Ooopppss...Did I say that too loud?

(Yup...that's why people are staring at you...)

**_End of Syaoran's P.O.V._**

"BBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG"the school bell rang.

Syaoran quickly ran to his Homeroom class which he shares with Sakura and Sakura's best Girl friend,Tomoyo Daidouji.

**_Homeroom Class(8.30 am to 9.30am)_**

Syaoran saw Sakura and threw her a worried look which she shrugged off.

Tomoyo saw this and became suspicious.

She could feel a heavy air inside the classroom.

Syaoran kept throwing worried glances at Sakura while she just shrug,Syaoran's fan club members threw her dirty looks and glares which Sakura is not aware so Tomoyo,being a good friend,glare at them twice as cold.Eriol,knew nothing about it as he was busy thinking about his nail polishes and lip glosses.

Terada-sensei said an announcement:

"Class we have a new student from Tokyo today."

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Hey Saks...What's bothering you?You've been totally ignoring Syaoran lately."Tomoyo said.

Sakura was going to reply when..."Please welcome Ichi Noriko!"

A guy with blonde hair and sapphire eyes came in.

"Please be nice with him."

He smiled and all the girls except for Sakura and Tomoyo drooled.

Sakura made a disgusted face,Tomoyo giggled and Syaoran just smirked.

"Hmmm...Lemme see...Oh!You can sest at the vacant seat on Kinomoto's left."

"Please raise your hand Kinomoto!"Terada-sensei requested.

"Hai."and with that Sakura raised her hand.

Ichi saw her and fell in love with her immidiately.(Yeah...you can practically see hearts in his eyes.)

He walked to his seat but stopped infront of Sakura and...

**_To be cntinued.

* * *

_**


	4. WHY D'YA CARE!

**Summary:**Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syaoran are the most popular hearthrob on their respective campus which is;**TOMOEDA HIGH**.Besides that,they are best friends.Syaoran would always ask Sakura to help him court a girl but what if Sakura love him and Syaoran was unawared about it?What if jealousy start to occur?Dance?What?

* * *

**WHY D'YA CARE?!?**

**_Continue with the story..._**

**_Sakura's P.O.V._**

Is this guy nuts?

Terada-sensei said that his seat is suppose to be in my left not infront of me...

OMG!Could it be--?

No way!

**_End of P.O.V._**

Sakura stared at Ichi wide eye.

She saw him takes her hand and put it in his cheeks and...

And to his...

LIPS!!!

Syaoran just looked away as angered simmered within him.

**_Syaoran's P.O.V._**

Hmph!What's this guy doing?

Is he nuts?

And how dare he kissed the hand of _**my** _Sakura!

Did I just say _**'my Sakura'**_?

Don't tell me I'm jealous with this guy!

Not in a million years!

BesideS...

Sakura is just my BEST FRIEND and nothing more but...

I certainly would like it if we--

**_End of Syaoran's P.O.V._**

"LLLLLIIIIIII SYAOOOOOORRRANNNNN!!!!"Terada-sensei screamed loudly with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Can you please tell me what is so interesting outside?Completely giving me attitude by ignoring me while I was calling you for the past 5 minutes and I'm completely out of breathe and...you are just staring there like...like ..like A ZOMBIE outside!"

Syaoran was shocked.He didn't know that he was off for that long!

"A-Ano...ummm...cherry blossoms?"Syaoran answered nervously.

Sakura blushed because her name also means 'cherry blossoms'.

"Feh!"the teacher said giving Syaoran an icy glare before turning his head to the other way.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLunch Breakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Sakura **_WAS _**sitting alone under the cherry blossoms trees eating her bento.

Syaoran,on the other hand,was busy looking for Sakura and spotted her under the cherry blossoms trees.

He was going to approached Sakura if a particular boy haven't been there before him.

He glared from afar and shook his head slowly.He don't know what feeling is coming over him whenever he saw Ichi with Sakura.

-----------------------------**SAKURA AND ICHI**---------------------------

"Konnichiwa!"Ichi greeted Sakura.

Sakura threw him a warm smile in return.

"A-Are you dating somebody?I mean NOW?"Ichi started.

"Ummm...no...not yet Noriko-kun...Why?"

"W-Well before that,I want you to call me Ichi!"

"Okay...Ichi-kun!"

"A-ano...you see...when I first saw you today...there's something about you that make my heart thumps.And I would like to know if you want to go on a date with me?"

"So you're saying that...ya like me?"Sakura asked densely.

Ichi just nodded his head in return.

**_Sakura's P.O.V._**

I'm not gonna lose anything if I go on a single date with him right?

I mean no harm.

Besides...I wanna forget everything I feel about HIM so this maybe a good way.

_Sigh..._

**_End of Sakura's P.O.V._**

"My answer is--"

"No"a voice cut through her sentence.

Ichi frowned and look to the voice's owner with a glare.

The voice belongs to none other than...

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**sakli94:**This is one of the longest stories I have made so far.I would like to continue this story so please review! 

**CREDITS:**

**mY pHoEnIx tEaRs11:**  
_OMG wats he gonna do...possible make a complete fool of himself, right?  
eriol sure ish weird in dish story...fantasies 'bout nail polish and lip gloss...spooky  
thanx for da chappie...i kinda knew da new guy would fall for saku...completely hopeless..LoL  
plz update as soon as possible_

_forever tru_

_tEaRs11 _

**mY pHoEnIx tEaRs11:  
**_aw poor syao...i wonder wat he ish gonna say to her?  
i wonder hu da new student ish?...saku ishnt gonna start datinghim ish she?...but wait if itz a guy maybe dat would be a good thing to make syao jealous...hmm?..anyhu thanx for da chappie_

_forever tru_

_tEaRs11_

**mY pHoEnIx tEaRs11**  
_aw poor saku...tear...plz update soon i wanna kno wat happens next_

_forever tru_

_tEaRs11_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**waitingforjudgement:**

_and...  
i get the feeling that syaoran is gonna hit the roof over this. keep it up. :)_

_wfj _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**rawritskim:  
**_and and? x_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chibi angelle:**  
_Ohh interesting... ermm.. you should make your chapters longer... and make teh new student start woo-ing Sakura so Syaoran realizes how much he likes her n all that_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**JennyKim319:**  
_Thanks for the fast update I can't wait to see more of your great story!_

**JennyKim319:**  
_aww, very sad at the ending. Please continue soon! It's very good _

* * *

**_To all those who are kind enough to review..._**

**DOOMO ARIGATOU!!!**


	5. JEALOUSY Syaoran gets himself

**Summary:**Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syaoran are the most popular hearthrob on their respective campus which is;**TOMOEDA HIGH**.Besides that,they are best friends.Syaoran would always ask Sakura to help him court a girl but what if Sakura love him and Syaoran was unawared about it?What if jealousy start to occur?Dance?What?

**XxPinkycherblozxX**---Sakura K.

**Lil'wolf17**---Syaoran L.

**LavenderBeauty**---Tomoyo D.

**BlueFallinginluv!!!**---Eriol H.

* * *

**sakli94:**Change of pen name...My new pen name is...(dun dun dun dun!!!!)**cherbloz94**

* * *

**JEALOUSY?SYAORAN GETS HIMSELF A NEW GIRL!!!OH NO!!!**

**_Continue with the story..._**

Ant that voice belong to...

Syaoran!!!

Sakura eyes widened and her mouth was hanging open with the answer Syaoran had given Ichi.

"Well,well,well,if it wasn't the oh-so-popular Syaoran Li-kun we got here.I supposed this doesn't concern you,does it?"Ichi snapped back using an icy glare with matching cold voice.

"It does..."Syaoran said glaring at Ichi twice as cold.

"Care to explain?"Ichi dared irritatedly.

"In case you haven't notice you stupid airhead...me and Sakura are BEST FRIENDS."

Sakura is just standing there, watching the amusing scene in front of her.Ichi,on the other hand,was taken aback by Syaoran's answered.

Syaoran was just there,grinning,looking at Ichi's priceless face.

"So...what?"Ichi retorted.

Now it was Syoaran's turn to be surprise.

"Whadd'ya mean 'so what'?"

"So what...I'm not asking you,I'm asking Sakura."

**_Sakura's P.O.V._**

"Heheh...A-Ano..."

Now THIS is MAJOR TROUBLE.

Somebody please kill me now!

**_End of Sakura's P.O.V._**

"Well???"Ichi and Syaoran asked at the same time,both giving her their best puppy eyes.

"OOOIIIII!!!!!Guys!What are you doin'?"Tomoyo butted.

_Sigh..._

Sakura wiped the sweat on her forehead silently thanking To,yo.

"What is it?"Syaoran asked Tomoyo.

"Are ya guys deaf?Haven't you heard that lunch break is finished already?"

All three of them sweatdropped (EXcluding Tomoyo of course.)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLunch break Finishxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hmmm...Students,I would like to have your attention please.Today we have another new student.Her name is...Wataru Noriko!"Terada-sensei said.

"She's also Noriko-kun's imotou-san."

A girl with blonde hair and purple highlight with matching sapphire eyes(like Ichi's)came in.

All the guys 'WHOOPED' except for her brother,Syaoran and Eriol of course.

She wears a VERY shorl skirt that ALMOST showing her panty and her blouse was EXTRA tight.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other and mouted..._'A total WHORE'_ at the same time.

"E-Eto...you can seat behind Li-kun.Li-kun please raise your hand."

Syaoran raise his hand.Wataru saw his attracriveness and decided to seduce him.

She walked to her seat,swaying her hips hardly and threw Syaoran a seductive look.

Sakura saw this and turned to the other way while Syaoran made a disgusted face.

**School finished...5.30 pm**

Syaoran was waiting for Sakura outside the school gate when Wataru came up to him.

"Hey hottie!Wanna have some FUN tonight?"Wataru said seductively.

"Ummm...no thanx!"

"Come on!You know you want me!"

"I think you misunder--"Syaoran explained but was cut when a pair of lips was in his.

Wataru forced herself to Syaoran.

**_Other place..._**

Sakura was chatting happily with Tomoyo when she saw Syaoran and Wataru kissing.

Her eyes became teary.Tomoyo didn't fail to notice and looked at the direction Sakura was looking.

Her eyes widened in horror.She turned her head to look at Sakura but she saw her best friend running to the car park.

She ran as fast as she could to catch up and she did!

* * *

**_Wataru,the bitch, & Syaoran..._**

Syaoran was shocked but then regained his composture and pushed Wataru until she fell on her butt.

"Playing hard I see...Don't worry,you'll be mine!"

Wataru said huskily and went home.

* * *

**_Tomoyo and Sakura..._**

"Ok sista!Confession tome!"Tomoyo said cheerfully.

They're inside Sakura's car.

"Tell me the truth,you loves Syaoran don't cha?"

Sakura was shocked at this question.

"H-How?"Sakura asked.

"Sista!We're best friend so even though you don't tell me I know."

Sakura just gave her a week smile and let a tear fell on her porcelain face.

It was soon folloved by many drops.

* * *

**_Sakura's house...6.18 pm_**

"Tadaima..."Sakura called timidly.

Touya and Fujitaka saw Sakura with her head down,slowly going in her room.They exchanged worried glances.

**_Sakura's room...6.43 pm_**

Sakura just finish taking a bath and logged in,in her msn messenger.

In messenger,she is known as...**XxPinkycherblozxX**

She saw Tomoyo:**LavenderBeauty**,Eriol:**BlueFallinginluv!!!** amd Syaoran:**Lil'wolf17 **logged in.

In her chat...**Lil'wolf17** send her a message,

It says...

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**Cherbloz94:**Hmmm...sorry for not updating soon.I just got muh marks for my examinations and I did pretty well.Here are muh marks: 

**ENGLISH:**_73/100_

**MATHEMATICS:**83/100

**SCIENCE:**88/100

Anyway,please review!!!


	6. DANCE NANNNIIIIIII!

**Summary:**Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syaoran are the most popular hearthrob on their respective campus which is;**TOMOEDA HIGH**.Besides that,they are best friends.Syaoran would always ask Sakura to help him court a girl but what if Sakura love him and Syaoran was unawared about it?What if jealousy start to occur?Dance?What?

**XxPinkycherblozxX**---Sakura K.

**Lil'wolf17**---Syaoran L.

**LavenderBeauty**---Tomoyo D.

**BlueFallinginluv!!!**---Eriol H.

* * *

**DANCE???NANNNIIIIIII?!?!**

**_On with the story..._**

...it says:

**Lil'wolf17:**I suggest u stae away from dat Ichi...I can feel sum bad vibes abt hymm...

(Sakura was angy at this._'Who is he to tell me what I should do?Yeah,I know he's my best friend but that doesn't mean he could choose who I friend with...'_)

**XxPinkycherblozxX:**Y???

**Lil'wolf17:**I said alr.Dat damn Ichi has sumthing...I can feel it

**XxPinkycherblozxX:**I shud sae da same 2 u...Me 'n' Tomoyo saw u making out with Wataru-chan outside the school's gate.

**Lil'wolf17:**Whhhaaatttt????

**XxPinkycherblozxX:**Dun u dare 2 deny it.Syao!

(Syaoran was totally clueless so he decided to invite Tomoyo.)

_**'LavenderBeauty'** joined the conversation._

(Tomoyo invited Eriol too!)

_**'BlueFallinginluv!!!' **joined the conversation_.

**BlueFallinginluv!!!:**Hi guys!Wazzup?

**LavenderBeauty:**'Ello!wat's da matter?Saks?Syao?Eri?

**XxPinkycherblozxX:**So Syao,u dunbelieve me huh?

**Lil'wolf17:**It's nothin' lyke dat 'Kura!

(Eriol and Tomoyo are confused)

**LavenderBeauty:**Huh?Please explain 2 me wat da f is goin' on?

**BlueFallinginluv!!!:**Yar!

**XxPinkycherblozxX:**Well u c,Syao here,wants me 2 stae away from Ichi-kun...

**Lil'wolf17:**Hmph!'N' she said she 'n' u,Tomoyo,saw me 'n' Wataru making out.I wud nv do dat!

_Sigh..._(from Tomoyo)

**LavenderBeauty:**It's true Syao...I saw u kissing Wataru.

**Lil'wolf17:**Huh?Dat's not true!Wataru forced herself 2 me!

**BlueFallinginluv!!!:**I believe Syaoran!U,Sakura,should b aware of Syaoran's taste 4 dis month.

**XxPinkycherblozxX:**Whateva...I'm signing out...Buh bye!

_**XxPinkycherblozxX **signed out._

* * *

**_Sakura's P.O.V._**

_Sigh..._

I'm so confused now...

I dunno who to believe...

Syaoran or myself???

Better sleep!

**_End of Sakura's P.O.V._**

And with that...Sakura fell on a deep slumer.

* * *

**_Morning...8 am...Sakura ready for school..._**

"HHHHOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEE!!!!I'm late!"

You could've guessed by now.Yet again,Sakura,woke up late completely giving her 30 minutes till school starts.

She quickly ate her breakfast and wore her roller blades to school.

Again,she avoided Syaoran.

Syaoran,went to Kinomoto resident to pick up Sakura but...she went to school ahead of him.He let a confused sigh slip in that lips of his and continue driving to school.

**_Shool...8.32 am..._**

Sakura made it in time!She went earlier than Syaoran and the same route...ignored Syaoran again.

(Cough)(Cough)

Terada-sensei coughed two times to catch his class' attention and succeeded!

"Hmmm...We're gonna have a dance in two weeks time meaning it's on December 5."

The class cheered!

Ichi is grinning,planning to ask Sakura,his sister,Wataru was smirking,Tomoyo and Eriol blushed,Syaoran glared at the 'Noriko' siblings and Sakura...didn't care.

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLunch Break...12.39 pmxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hmph!I MUST ask Sakura before the airhead!"Syaoran mumbled to himself unaware that Ichi is doin' the same thing.

They saw each other and glare.Sakura didn't notice this tension and walked passed them.

Syaoran and Ichi looked at her strangely.A bulb appeared above Ichi's head.

He let Sakura pass and wait until she was out of earshot...

Ichi went infront of Syaoran and proposed,"Let's make a bet!The winner gets to ask Sakura!"

Syaoran's lips curved in a smirked and replied,"You're on!So what's this bet about?"

"The bet is..."

**TBC...**

* * *

**cherbloz94:**Thanx 4 the reviews!Hope you'll like this chappie!I'll try my best to come up on some new idea for the story.

* * *


	7. The Bet!

**Summary:**Sakura _Kinomoto_ and Li Syaoran are the most popular hearthrob on their respective campus which is;**TOMOEDA HIGH**.Besides that,they are best friends.Syaoran would always ask Sakura to help him court a girl but what if Sakura love him and Syaoran was unawared about it?What if jealousy start to occur?Dance?What?

**cherbloz94:**Thanx 4 those who supported my latest story:**_My Love,My Valentine._**

* * *

**THE BET!!!**

**_Continue with the story:_**

"...to kiss Sakura..."Ichi said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"That's easy!"Syaoran said cooly_'It is,isn't it?'_

"Wait,lemme finish first ok?"Syaoran just nodded dumbly.

"...okay...as I said,the bet is to kiss Sakura AND make her kiss back.Deal?"Ichi finished with a smirk and stuck out his hand.

Syaoran shook Ichi's hand and said,"Deal."giving him the same smirk.

"What'll happen to the LOSER which I could tell,is,you."Syaoran asked grinning from ear to ear.

(cough)(couch)...

"Not a chance wolf boy.And yes,the LOSER,will have my precious little twin sister,Wataru."

"Hmmm...fair enough.How much time do we have?"Syaoran asked again.

"We have 1 week meaning the bet will end at 28 of November..."Ichi glanced at the time before continuing,"...3.18 in the afternoon."

"What if we neither of us win?"

"Easy,we can date any girl EXCEPT Sakura."Ichi informed.

"Okay!Good luck!You'll be needing lots of it to beat me."Syaoran said proudly and walked away.

* * *

**_Today,November 21.(S and S)_**

Sakura tried to avoid Syaoran but Syaoran managed to caught her wrist and twist Sakura to face him.

"Ne,Kura,can I walk you home?Onegai?"Syaoran asked sakura.

"I dunno..."Sakura answered avoiding his eye.

_'Mada mada,I still have one last trump card.'_Syaoran thought.

"Pretty,pretty please with cherry on top?"Syaoran asked giving her a pout and his puppy dog face.

_'Awww...who could resist that.No!Must...not...fall...'_Sakura thought.

She opened her mouth to say 'no' but instead...

"Sure."

Syaoran inwardly gave a victory dance.

* * *

Days and days past and Syaoran and Sakura have gotten closer. 

Soon,Syaoran realized that there's a strange feelinfg he have for Sakura.

For example,

_**1.)**When she smiles,he blushes._

_**2.)**He feels butterflies in his stomach whenever she's with him._

_**3.)**He feels that his day is not complete without her._

Oh my,oh my,big trouble.

**_Syaoran's P.O.V._**

_What am I feeling?_

_Could it possibly be that I'm falling for her?_

_That's impossible..._

_She's my bestfriend..._

_Impossible..._

_Right?_

**_End of Syaoran's P.O.V._**

Syaorn shook his head but still.

* * *

**_Sakura's P.O.V._**

_Me and Syaoran has gotten really clo in these past few days._

_Do I have a chance in...him?_

_Can he really like me?_

_I guess not..._

**_End of Sakura's P.O.V._**

* * *

**_November 28...7.30 am..._**

"Saku,mind going for a walk with me?"Syaoran asked Sakura.

"Hai...lemme get ready for a while."and with that,she zoomed to her room.

**_Syaoran's P.O.V._**

_Today is the day..._

_I won't lose to Noriko-baka._

_I wonder how Saku would react if I kiss her?_

_Am I good enough for her?_

_**You like her...or maybe love...(his concience)**_

_That's not..._

**_True?Are ya sure?_**

_(Syaoran got silent for a moment and thought about it)_

_Do me a favour and shut up will ya?_

**_Tsk...Tsk...Whatever.But,soon enough you'll realize it._**

**_End of Syaoran's P.O.V._**

"SYAORAN!"Sakura yelled making him wince.

"What?"Syaoran asked with an annoyance in his voice.

"Well,welcome back Syaoran.I've been fucking calling you for the past 3 minutes and here you are damn standing here looking at the wall blankly.Daijoubu?"Sakura asked.

"Hai..."Syaoran said staring at her.He hust noticed how beautiful she was.Those soft auburn flying in the air,shimering emerald eyes,well tanned skin,perfect body,not too fat and not too thin,natural rosy lips and those...those...pinky-lecious lips of her.

_'Woah,did I just checked her out?'_Syaoran ignored the thought and continued walking to the park with Sakura by his side.

They arrived at the park and saw lotsa children playing and running around.

A boy playing tag,was running but then a small rock was on his way so he tripped on it,falling on the hard groung,groaning in pain.

Sakura saw it and eyes widened.She loves children.So,she walked until she reached the kid and and gave him a hand to help.The boy accepted it and thanked her.Luckily,she brought a handkerchief and tied it in the boy's wounded leg.

"Where's your guardian?Parents?Nanny?"Sakura asked the boy.

"Oh!Here she comes."the boy said as a women at the age around 30 approached them.

Once she reached them,she thank Sakura and went home taking the boy with her.

Sakura sighed not aware that a pair of amber eyes watched her carefully.He was arguing with himself about his feelings about her.

"Syao-kun,lets go!"Sakura said cheerfully and gave him an eye contact.

It was suppose to be a glance but those warm amber eyes drowned her.

Little by little,Sakura and Syaoran are leaning on each other both overwhelmed by each other's comfort.There was something in the air that makes this two realized their feelings which is:**LOVE.**

**_'I do love Sakura'_**Syaoran confessed his feelings inside of him before leaning in.

Closer,closer,closer...three centimetre...two centimtre...one centimetre...one milimetre...

They could feel each other's breathing in their lips...eyes closed...

And...

* * *

**tbc...**

**cherbloz94:**Review please...


End file.
